I kissed a girl
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Larxene notices Namine alone at a party and goes to talk to her, fortunately things turned out exactly how she wanted them to. LarxNami, with a side of Akuroku and Zemyx... really small side. Yuri don't like don't read!


**This it the first time I've ever written yuri, seriously so it's kind a test run, don't expect much because not only will these not happen often I suck at them, anyway Have fun reading it! Also, I noticed that there aren't many of these around like one shots for this particular pairing.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts by the way...****  
**

Larxene wandered the halls of Demyx's house; she swore he threw a party every weekend. If it weren't for the fact that Axel had tipped her off that her current crush was going to be here she probably wouldn't have come, in all honesty if he wasn't so hot, he would have been history a long time ago but, he'd managed to survive until last night when the blonde had decided she would rather have someone else, a certain blond haired blue eyed girl. She looked across the room her eyes landing on the girl she was thinking about just moments before sitting on the couch looking extremely uncomfortable, as people all around her danced and laughed, she looked around as if expecting someone to pop up and whisk her away. Larxene smirked, oh yeah; her night was just beginning the other thought that entered her head was why was she here? Larxene knew for a fact that the girl hated parties.****

Larxene took a seat next to the girl extending her hand in a greeting.

"I'm Larxene." The girl flashed a brilliant smile in Larxene's direction.

"I'm Namine!" Larxene smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're Roxas' girlfriend right?" Namine shook her head.

"Nope, I broke up with him. But it's okay because he didn't really seem like he was all that sad about it." Larxene just raised an eyebrow at the girl but, inside, she was having a party.

"You seem more than a little happy about it, was he that bad of an ass?"

"No, he was really sweet but, the only way I can say I like him anymore is as a brother, I like someone else and I really hated having to lie to him about it. He told me there was someone he liked too but that person has a girlfriend." Larxene gave her a look.

"So, who do you like? Maybe I can help you out a little." Namine blushed and looked down her gaze judging the stains on the carpet.

"It's no one." She said quietly.

"Well if it's no one then you wouldn't mind coming with me would you?" She held her hand out which was taken timidly by the younger blond. Larxene lead her into the back of the house where Axel's room was (Just an FYI because I'm lazy and stuff Axel lives with Demyx… okay?) and pushed the door open. Before she could start barking commands, the kind which normally got others out of the room quicker than the military could even think of trying, she stopped a smirk crossing her face while Namine just blushed, really dark red, she could put a tomato to shame!

"Hey, so I see it worked out for you?" Axel just looked up grinned and shut the door while Roxas, who was on the receiving end of Axel's molestation, wore a blush that matched Namine's, "That is something I never want to see again!" Larxene said taking Namine to Demyx's room.

"I didn't know Roxas liked Axel."

"I did, well not Roxas but I knew Axel liked Roxas. It's one of the many reasons I broke up with him."

"I didn't know you broke up with him." Namine said quietly knowing the other couldn't hear her. They entered the room and almost immediately Larxene had Namine against the closed door.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you?" Namine shook her head slowly, a blush formed on her face from the sheer closeness of the other girl.

"I've been watching you. Trying for weeks to find a way to get close to you, but I couldn't. You looked so happy with Roxas and I was scared to take that away from you because I didn't want you to be-"

"Maybe, I've wanted you just as bad." Larxene's jaw dropped as she looked into Namine's eyes searching for any hint that the other may be lying but she wasn't. Larxene smiled and pushed her lips to that of the other girl, Namine responded timidly, her lips parting as Larxene's tongue entered her mouth. Larxene let out a low moan when her tongue brushed across Namine's and pushed herself closer.

Namine wrapped her arms around Larxene's neck pulling herself even closer, while Larxene wrapped her own arms around the girl's slim waist holding her where she was. For a few moment that was all there was just them froze in that moment before someone started pounding on the door.

"What are you doing in there I gotta pee!" Someone called from the other side of the door. Larxene gently moved Namine to the side before flinging the door open.

"This isn't a bathroom you stupid motherfucking prick!" Demyx stood on the other side grinning like an idiot, which only served to piss her off more.

"I know, just had to make sure no one was fucking in my room. Who're you in here with anyway?" Demyx asked poking his head into the room; lucky for him Larxene had resisted the urge to slam his head into the door.

"Hey Demyx." Namine said quietly her face had gone a dark shade of red again; Demyx just kept on grinning.

"That's so cute! I should have just let you go at it so I could take a picture and sell it to the lesbians at our school!" Larxene shoved him out of the room, slamming the door.

"The bathrooms across the hall you drunk!" She called through the closed door.

"Larxene, don't be so mean. He's just trying to be nice."

"I have a better idea. We can leave and Demyx can piss where ever he wants!"

"Leave to where?"

"My place." Larxene said kissing Namine softly before opening the door for her before staring at Demyx who was sitting cross-legged in front of the door, that grin still pasted to his face.

"I forgive you for pushing me and stuff, Zexion even walked by a moment ago and kissed it better. You see I had a scrape on my finger and stuff and he kissed my finger and made it all better!" Larxene shook her head and lightly pushed Namine past him.

"Goodnight Demyx, I don't want to talk to you again until you are one-hundred percent sober."

"Night Demyx."

Monday at school Larxene Smiled as the other blond ran over to her pecking her lightly on the lips.

"How was your weekend?" Namine asked smiling at the older girl.

"Same as always, what about yours?" Namine just squealed and tossed her arms around Larxene's waist.

"I stayed home and drew." Larxene placed an arm around the girl's waist and they went forward into the building ignoring the thumbs up both Axel and Demyx gave them.

"So what do you want to do after school?"

"It really doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you!" Larxene smiled down at her before placing a hand under her chin and tilting he head kissing her gently ignoring the whistles and catcalls that attacked them from all sides.

**So, that was the end! Did you like it was it at least pretty enough to warrant one review? I hope so, I may want to try and write another one sometime in the future, way far into the future!**


End file.
